Twilight of a Tenshi
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: Sakura was the new girl at school. As she learns to live at a new school, Sakura also meets a few weird characters, and ultimately falls for someone. Who is this someone you ask? Only the hottest guy in school, and he just so happens to be a vampire
1. Chapter 1

Okayy! Here's Chapter One to Twilight of a Tenshi. This story is going to a vampire fic; kind of based off of the Twilight Series. I hope you guys enjoy it. ANND just so you all know, this is going to be a rewrite... There were so many things wrong with this story... I hope I am able to fix them.

Sakura was the new girl at school. As she learns to live at a new school, Sakura also meets a few weird characters, and ultimately falls for someone. Who is this someone you ask? Only the hottest guy in school, and he just so happens to be a vampire... But Sakura has a secret of her own; one she's not even aware she has.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto Characters**

* * *

Sakura stepped outside of her father's police car, and stared at the large house in front of her. It was a rather large house, anyone should have been happy with the appearance of this place, however Sakura was not.

"Why did we have to move to some place like this?" The short pink haired girl looked over to her dad. "And for my junior year no less."

"It'll be fine," Sakura's father said. Sakura's father was a taller leaner man with silver hair, and a pirate eye patch; at least that was what Sakura liked to call it. Kakashi, Sakura's father, said he lost his eye in one of the wars. Sighing, Kakashi over towards their new house with a small smile. "You might want to come in here before it really starts to rain."

Sakura nodded her head, and grabbed some of her things out of the back of the car. She grabbed her pink guitar case and lab top, and sprinted towards the house. Once getting inside, Sakura turned around to notice it had started pouring.

"Stupid rain," Sakura said walking up to her room. Looking through one of the windows of the house, all Sakura could do was frown. "Stupid Konoha."

Sakura walked past Kakashi who had found a comfortable spot on the living room couch. Said man had a sad look on his face; things had not gone as planned for the small family. Frowning slightly, Sakura set her things down on the floor before she walked over to hug him.

"It's okay, daddy," Sakura said lightly. "This place won't be so bad. I'm sure it'll be fine once we get over this...ehrm wonderful weather we're having."

Sakura's statement caused Kakashi to chuckle lightly. "That's the type of weather we enjoy in Konoha…" Looking back to his daughter, Kakashi frowned once more, "I'm sorry your mother kicked us out Sakura," he said sadly.

"Don't worry Dad. We don't need her any way," Sakura said with slight conviction in her tone as she stood. Sakura grabbed her things from the floor, and started to walk up the stairs to where, she assumed, she'd find her room.

"I'll order some pizza when you're hungry," Kakashi called up the stairs as Sakura reached the top. Sakura nodded, and turned around with a large smile adorning her features.

"That'd be great Dad," Sakura called from the top of the stairs. Turning back around, Sakura paused while looking at only the two doorways that were located at the top of the stairs. "Where's your room, Dad?"

"Remember Sakura, you get the whole up stairs; my bedroom is down here," Kakashi hollered. Sakura nodded her head as she started to walk towards one of the rooms.

"That's great Dad," Sakura called as she opened one of the room door's. Sakura couldn't help but smile at what was inside her new bedroom.

There was a computer desk with a computer chair, a queen sized bed, a couple cabinets, and another door. Sakura walked over to it, and noticed it was a walk in closet.

"Awesome," Sakura said happily. She brought out her lab top, and set it on her bed. Going through her cabinets, Sakura realized she had left all of her clothes in the car. She cursed quietly, "Damn it."

Sakura sighed before she left her room, and began to walk down the stairs slowly. Getting to the door, she opened the door, only to have someone start knocking on her face as if she were the door. Sakura looked up, and began to glare at the blonde haired boy.

"Oh sorry," The blonde boy smiled sheepishly. He had a large grin, and he looked friendly and warm; Sakura couldn't help but smile slightly at the boy. "My dad told me to come and welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Names Sakura," Sakura said while shaking the blonde boy's hand. He smiled, and blushed lightly while trying to look anywhere but Sakura's face.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura. My names Naruto," Naruto said while smiling. He still held her hand, and brought it up to his nose. Sakura gave him a weird look, and Naruto's smile grew as he placed a kiss on Sakura's hand. "You smell good, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura blushed, but then pulled her hand slightly away from Naruto's grasp. Grabbing her umbrella that was currently resting beside the door, Sakura looked out to the rainy skies.

"Thanks Naruto," Sakura said while stepping outside. She walked past Naruto and went to her father's car. Grabbing a large brown box from the back of the car, and Sakura walked back into the house, before she smiled back at Naruto. "Would you like to come in, Naruto? My father is going to be ordering pizza soon; I'm sure there would be enough for all of us."

"No thanks, Sakura-Chan," Naruto smiled while leaning on her door frame. "I already ate, but if you don't mind, I'd like to take you to school tomorrow."

Sakura smiled. "That sounds great Naruto. I guess I'll see you, tomorrow, then," Sakura said waving to Naruto. Naruto nodded, and then ran off to the green house that was next door to them. Sakura smiled as she closed the door.

"I already made a new friend," Sakura called to her father that was currently in the kitchen.

"That's great dear!" Kakashi called back. "I'm glad you made a friend so quickly."

Sakura secured the brown box with a tighter grip; she almost forgot about her clothes when she was saying bye to Naruto. Smiling slightly Sakura began to walk up the stairs to her room, again. She almost tripped on the last stair, but caught herself; Sakura couldn't help but laugh at how clumsy she could be.

Walking into her room, Sakura took a large t-shirt out of the box, and brought it with her to the bathroom. She turned the shower water on hot, stripped and got in. After several minutes, Sakura turned the shower off and stepped out. She heard her dad call for her and Sakura quickly raced down to grab some pizza.

"Meat lovers," Sakura grinned as she walked into the kitchen. Kakashi smiled as he stuffed another piece into his mouth.

"You know it," Kakashi said. The two ate in silence for a while, and once they were done Sakura did the dishes. She looked to the clock and noticed it was ten thirty. "Getting kinda late," Kakashi commented from the table.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I guess I should go to sleep, and get ready for tomorrow's wonderful day at school," Sakura said sarcastically. Kakashi just chuckled lightly and placed the paper he had been reading down on the table.

"I'm gonna head for bed, too" Kakashi said standing. Sakura looked at him, and all he did was sigh. "Tomorrow is my first day too, remember. Being a sheriff isn't the easiest job in the world."

Sakura laughed, and began walking up the stairs. "Love you Daddy," Sakura called from the top of the stairs. Sakura turned around to see Kakashi walking to his bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, baby," Kakashi called with a yawn as he entered his own room. Sakura looked at the lab top that she had placed on her bed, and sweat dropped lightly; how could she actually forgot about it. Turning it on, Sakura checked her e-mail. One new e-mail.

"Hm, that's interesting," Sakura said out loud; she clicked on the e-mail. Glancing over it Sakura began to cry. It was from her own mother; the e-mail said Sakura's mother was glad the two had left. The e-mail told Sakura that the woman she had called her mother for her previous seventeen years of life wasn't even her real mother…

Sakura's eyes grew wet with tears, but Sakura rubbed her eyes and sighed. She could deal with her mother not being her mother… that woman was a bitch anyway. Smiling slightly, Sakura turned her computer off and went to sleep.

The next morning Sakura woke up to a loud annoying alarm that was beside her bed. She glared at the object trying to shut it off with telekinesis, but Sakura frowned remembering she didn't have telekinesis.

Finally getting fed up with the noise, Sakura slammed her fist down on the alarm clock. She smiled as the annoying noise finally stopped.

"It didn't do anything to you," A voice said from her room. Sakura just grabbed one of her pillows and chucked it at the voice.

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura said while she tried cuddling back in bed with her blankets. Sakura opened her eyes, and blinked a few times before understanding what just happened. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, NARUTO? GET OUT!"

Sakura leaped from her bed, and ran over to the computer chair Naruto was currently spinning on. She shoved the chair out of her room, and slammed the door. "BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"

Sakura quickly walked over to the box of clothes she had forgotten to put away the night before. Grabbing a pair of tight, dark blue skinny jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt, Sakura moved to the bathroom to put the items on.

The dark blue shirt had a black heart in the middle that was broken, while the skinny jeans happened to be her favorite pair. Sakura sighed, and put the clothes on. Looking at herself in the mirror, Sakura began to brush her short pink hair. Placing them into two little pig tails, Sakura smiled; she was finally happy with her appearance. Opening the door to her room, Sakura couldn't find Naruto.

Sakura began to walk down the stairs, and laughed at what she saw at the bottom. Sakura had somehow rolled her computer chair all the way down the stairs, and Naruto was laying at the bottom; it appeared he had run into Sakura's front door and now laid unconscious because of it.

Sakura laughed as she walked past Naruto and into her kitchen. She saw her father who sat at the table and waved to him. "Hey Daddy!" Sakura called. "I'm just going to grab an apple and go."

"Okay honey, have a good day at school," Kakashi said, not even glancing up from the paper in front of him.

Sakura nodded, and grabbed her backpack that was located by the stairs. She giggled as she picked Naruto on the way out, but she also grabbed her umbrella. Once outside Naruto stood straight up, and grabbed Sakura's backpack from her. He lead her to the blue little BMW that was parked in her drive way. "Come on Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called. "I want you to meet my friends at school."

Sakura sighed as she sat down in Naruto's very messy car. The interior was a bright orange; which was a very big contrast to the sky blue color on the outside of the car.

Naruto stepped into the driver seat and turned on the car. He looked behind him and reversed out of the driveway; then sped off to school.

"You're really gonna like it here in Konoha, Sakura-Chan," Naruto said looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"As long as people don't think I'm a freak Naruto, this school will be a piece of cake," Sakura said sticking one head phone into her ear. Sakura turned on her ipod and glanced back towards Naruto to show that she was still listening.

"Nah, Sakura-Chan, you have no idea how normal you will be at our school compared to some of the psychos at school," Naruto sighed as he pulled into the student parking lot. Sakura got out of Naruto's car, and waited for him. Naruto smiled before grabbing her hand and started leading her into the building.

"What do you mean I'll be normal?" Sakura asked while looking at Naruto. A car zoomed quickly past them; the car a few feet away from hitting them. Naruto jumped back quickly, pulling Sakura back with him. He growled at the car. "Stupid Iwate," Naruto said under his breath. "That's the weirdos I mean, Sakura-Chan. They think they're so good, but THEY'RE NOT!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura blinked a few times, but then turned her head towards the car; there she saw the most beautiful person she had ever seen. He was tall and definitely pale. He had dark raven hair, and dark midnight blue eyes. Sudden, as if feeling someone staring at him, he looked up, and stared Sakura directly in they eye; the moment causing Sakura to blush and look away quickly.

Sakura turned her head around to see if the teen was still there, but he was long gone. Sakura sighed in relief, and just hoped that she hadn't been caught staring. "That wouldn't be good on my first day," Sakura said.

"What?" Naruto asked turning his head around. He had a large grin on his face, and seemed to have not noticed what happened.

"Oh, it's nothing Naruto. Nothing," Sakura said while blushing a little bit. Sakura kept up her pace, and followed Naruto to the front office.

"Morning Shizune!" Naruto called cheerfully to a raven haired secretary.

"Oh, good morning Naruto-kun. You aren't in trouble this early in the morning are you?" Shizune asked while looking up from her desk. She noticed Sakura was there and then smiled brightly. "Oh, you must be Sakura Haruno. It's very nice to meet you, I am Shizune; the vice principle."

"Hi," Sakura said shyly. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Aw! Naruto she's so cute!" Shizune squealed; Sakura just sweat dropped. "Well I guess you should be getting into see Tsunade."

Sakura smiled when she heard that name, and burst through the principle's door. "TSUNADE-OBA(Aunt Tsunade)!"

"Kinshou Hana(little flower)?" Tsunade asked opening her eyes. She stared at Sakura, and then engulfed her in a giant hug. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Yeah. Mom- I mean Sandra kicked Dad and me out of the house. I didn't know you'd be the principle at my new school, Oba."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Sakura-Chan," Tsunade said sitting down. Sighing the large busted blonde haired woman smiled fondly at the pinkette before her. "But I have your schedule here and you should probably be getting to class. Do you know how to get your way around?"

Sakura turned her head towards the door, and nodded towards Naruto. "Naruto has been helping me out, Oba. He's my neighbor."

"You're neighbors with Uzumaki?" Tsunade asked while sighing. Sakura nodded her head, and gave her Aunt a smile. "Why?"

"God help us all. Just get out of my office; I'll come and talk to my little brother later, okay Sakura-Chan?"

"Sure, Oba!" Sakura called while running out the door; Naruto was pulling her and they quickly left the office, and were racing down the halls.

"CAN'T BE LATE AGAIN!" Naruto cried as the two flew into their math class. Sakura blushed as Naruto's outburst caught the whole classes attention. The class seemed to glance past Naruto, and look Sakura up and down, causing her to blush again.

Feeling a little over protective, Naruto stood in front of Sakura as the bell rang. "Ha, yeah Sakura-Chan! We made it!" Naruto cheered while turning to the pinkette.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you are not in your seat. Tardy," the teacher called from his desk. Naruto fell down anime style and began to cry. Sakura having no one to hide behind looked at the rest of the class and waved shyly.

"Um, hi?" Sakura asked as the class continued to stare at her. Sakura gulped as even the teacher looked her up and down. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Ah, my new student," the teacher called from his desk. He stood up and looked Sakura in the eye. "Do you in fact bear any relation with Kakashi Haruno?"

Sakura blushed. "Yeah. He's my um, Dad." Sakura said. The teacher nearly fell over.

"Well I am Asuma, and you will call me that. I used to know your father! He went to high school with me here!" Asuma cheered.

Sakura just nodded her head and went to an open seat beside Naruto. Naruto smiled at her, and patted her head causing Sakura to glare at the blonde. Something dropped on the other side of her, and Sakura turned around to pick up the dropped pencil. She turned around in her chair and tried to hand it to the person beside her; the person just glared.

"Sorry?" Sakura asked looking at the glaring crimson haired teen. The teen just grunted and took the pencil from her.

"He's one of the damn Iwate's," Naruto whispered beside her. Sakura just nodded, and faced back towards the front of the room.

"This is going to be a long day," Sakura sighed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two is here and ready for you to read! I hope you guys like it, but if you have any suggestions they are always welcome. :) I'm sorry about this rewrite guys… I think it just makes the story better… all the grammar mistakes; I just couldn't be happy with myself : )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

"So what's so bad about the Iwate's, Naruto?" Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto turned toward her, and then turned slight to glare at the red head beside her.

"Stupid family… they think they're so gosh darn beautiful..." Naruto glared as he turned his head back to his work. "Just ignore them Sakura-Chan, I'll introduce you to my friends later! You'll love them!"

Sakura laughed at Naruto; his whole expression was hilarious. His mouth was in a large grin, but he was seated pretzel style in his chair. As Naruto started to talk about his friends, he threw his hands in the air causing him to lose his balance and tip over.

Sakura began laughing even louder as she saw Naruto actually fall on top of a person.

Naruto fell over, and landed on top of a girl; a girl that was truly beautiful. She had long blonde hair, and pale porcelain skin. Sakura caught Naruto blushing, and staring at the beautiful girl; Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Naruto… she decided to save the poor guy. "Naruto!" Sakura said walking over to them. "Get off of her; you're heavy!"

Naruto blushed deeper, and got up quickly. The blonde female on the ground blinked a few times before she looked up at Sakura's offered hand. The beautiful blonde smiled brightly and took Sakura's offered hand; Sakura helped her to stand. "You must be new," the blonde said nicely looking Sakura over.

Sakura nodded dumbly, and blushed lightly. "Yeah. Sorry about Naruto though, he can kind of get out of hand sometimes." Sakura said nodding towards a blushing Naruto, while said male was trying to hide in the corner. Sakura sweat dropped lightly. She stuck out her hand and said, "I'm Sakura."

The blonde smiled, and gazed crystal clear blue eyes at Sakura. She took Sakura's hand, "Ino." Ino smiled. "Ino Iwate."

Sakura smiled. "It's nice to meet you Ino," Sakura said heading back to her seat. Ino looked over to see Gaara glaring at her, and sighed.

"I've got to go Sakura," Ino said. "But I really hope that we have a chance to get to know each other later."

Sakura nodded, and waved good bye to Ino as Naruto walked back to his seat. "You like her don't you Naruto?" Sakura asked with a knowing smile.

Naruto's blush deepened, as he quickly shook his head. "Of course not! Sakura-Chan, I could never like her." Naruto looked around suspiciously. "It's not like I could ever be with an Iwate any way," Naruto said sadly.

"If you like her, you should go out with her Naruto," Sakura said standing as the bell rang. Naruto just watched as she walked out the door.

"If you really knew the truth Sakura," Naruto said shaking his head sadly.

Sakura walked down the hallway looking at her schedule, and not where she was going.

That was until she ran into a wall, or what she thought it was a wall. Sakura was knocked to the ground.

"Ow," she said rubbing her fallen butt.

"Sorry," she heard a masculine voice mutter. Sakura glanced up and noticed the raven haired boy she had been staring at earlier this morning. She blushed once their eyes met. He held out his hand to help her stand.

"Thanks," Sakura said as he pulled her up, and helped her settle on her feet. The raven haired teen smiled at first, but then looked pained, and then ran off in the opposite direction Sakura was going.

"Strange," Sakura said to herself. Grabbing her fallen schedule off of the floor another hand touched hers as she bent over. Sakura looked up to see Ino there.

Ino smiled at her, and glanced over her classes; she smiled. "I think we have the next one together Sakura," Ino said; this caused Sakura to smile. "I'm sorry about Sai, he gets kind of weird sometimes."

"Oh?" Sakura asked as they began walking to there English class. "That was your brother?"

Ino nodded her head. "Yup. That was Sai. And you already met Gaara, well kind of. I guess you could say that Hinata and I are probably the most social siblings, but for Hinata its a stretch." Ino said while laughing lightly.

"I think Naruto has that class with us too," Sakura said watching Ino for a reaction. Ino blushed very lightly, and turned her head away.

"Does he now?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded as they entered their English class. Ino dragged Sakura to the back corner of the classroom. "This class is so easy." Ino said with a sigh.

"Oh?" Sakura asked watching the other students walk into the classroom. Seeing Naruto, Sakura waved her arms all around, but then blushed once she realized everyone had seen her. "Sorry," she muttered to Ino as she sat down.

Ino only giggled, but when Naruto walked over she stopped, and gave Naruto a friendly smile. "Good morning Naruto," Ino said brightly.

"Good morning Ino-Chan," Naruto said sitting in front of Sakura. Sakura frowned turning toward the empty seat beside her. Ino just smiled.

The class entered the room, and the bell rang, but the spot beside Sakura was still open. Sakura sighed, and then looked at the board. The teacher began his lecture, but it was interrupted when someone burst into the room.

"Sorry I am late professor," the boy said as he looked around the class. He handed the teacher the note he had in his hand, and looked at the only open desk.

Ino smiled as Sai began walking back towards the back of the room. "Hello Sai," she said once he sat next to Sakura. Sai's eyes never left Sakura as he sat down.

"Morning," he called over, still not moving his eyes away from the blushing pinkette. Sakura blushed lightly as she tried to pay attention to the teacher's lecture.

"Now class, turn towards your partner that you are sitting next to," the teacher said looking around. "No, Ms. Iwate you will be with Mr. Uzumaki," he sighed.

Naruto and Ino just nodded, and walked over towards a table to talk. Sakura turned her head to find Sai drawing in a sketch book. His hand was moving rapidly, and he would keep glancing up and looking at Sakura.

"Um," Sakura said while she moved her chair closer to Sai's desk. "I'm Sakura."

Sai's dark eyes moved from his paper one last time to look into the emerald ones of Sakura. "Sai," he said in his mysterious voice. He moved his hand to hers, and taking her hand he brought it to his mouth. He kissed her hand lightly, "it is nice to meet you Tenshi."

Sakura blushed feverishly, and looked down at the paper. "Um, well Sai, I think we should get started," Sakura said nervously. Sai looked up at her eyes, and nodded. He smiled lightly.

"It would be a pleasure," Sai said. He took Sakura's worksheet and briefly looked over it. He quickly scribbled down answers, and handed it back to her with a smile. "Done."

Sakura looked at the finished paper and smiled. "You're really smart Sai," Sakura said brightly. "What are you drawing?"

Sai looked up from his drawing at her, and smiled. He brought his sketch book into her line of vision, and Sakura blushed. There she was, in the middle of the forest with Sai.

They were happily in each other's arms while sitting under a large oak tree.

"It's beautiful," Sakura said. Sai smiled.

"I am glad you like it," Sai said. He took the picture out of his sketch book, and handed to Sakura. "I want you have it."

Sakura shook her head. "But Sai, it's too nice, I could never take it!" Sakura said. Sai laughed lightly.

"I want to give it to you Sakura," Sai said while placing the piece of paper on her desk. He stood with a light smile, and winked. "Bell." He said to Sakura's unanswered question.

The bell suddenly rang, and Sakura too stood, and grabbed her books. She carefully placed the picture into the outside folder on her binder so she could look at it while she walked. She walked towards the door and found Sai there waiting for her.

"Walking me to class are you?" Sakura asked as they stepped outside of the classroom.

Sai just nodded, and took her hand. He shuddered a little before he ended up letting her hand go. Sakura looked at him strangely for a minute. "Sai, are you alright?"

"I'm fine; I just forgot I had to do something, Sakura. I'll see you later," Sai said jogging away towards a bathroom. Sakura sighed, and began walking to history class.

She felt a light tap on the shoulder and turned around to find a short red headed man. He looked a lot like Gaara, but Sakura could see a few differences in the two- this teen was shorter, and his eyes weren't the same color as Gaara's. "Can I help you?" Sakura asked nicely.

The red head's eyes turned red, and he smiled viciously. He grabbed Sakura by the forearm and started to drag her down the hall. "You smell... too good," the red head said with a crazed tone.

Sakura tried to get out of his grasp, but the red head tightened his grip on her once he realized she was struggling. Sakura winced lightly as she felt the guy's nails dig into her skin; he clenched the bracelet that was located on her wrist.

The red head threw her into an empty room ripping the bracelet in the process, before he smiled evilly. He brought his hand to his lips and licked her blood away; his eyes turned into a deep crimson, and he looked at Sakura like she was a piece of meat.

"Never... so good.." The guy said laughing maniacally. He stalked over to Sakura as the door burst open revealing another angry red head; this one she recognized; this one was Gaara.

"Sasori," Gaara glared at the other red head; Sasori eyes did not leave Sakura as Gaara spoke.

"Good," Sasori said nudging towards Sakura. He raised his hand, and licked the rest of Sakura's blood away. Sakura grimaced at the sight.

Gaara glared harder at Sasori, and slammed the smaller red head into a wall. "Not here," Gaara said. "You can't be doing this now."

Sakura watched the two talk with amazement. She was currently sitting on the floor on her knees. She was holding her bleeding arm in one of her hands; the bleeding had already stopped, but the ache had not gone away.

Gaara slammed Sasori into the wall again. "Control it brother," Gaara said quietly, but Sakura heard him. "Control the urge."

Sasori just shook; eyes still at Sakura, and he snarled; revealing large white fangs. Sakura's eyes widened. "Get out of here!" Gaara yelled towards her. Sakura stood, and began to run towards the doorway, she stopped when she crashed into someone. Sai stood in front of her.

"Sai!" Sakura said nervously. Sai's eyes were lighter than usual, and there was a reddish tint to them. Sai lifted his hand and grasped Sakura's wrist; bringing the appendage upward, Sai stared at the dry blood located there.

Gaara turned around while still holding Sasori to the wall. He stared at Sakura, and his eyes widened. "Get out of here silly girl!" Gaara yelled to her. Sakura nodded, and ran past Sai to get to her next history class.

Once she was out of the room, Sai's eyes turned back to normal and he blinked a few times. Looking up, he saw Gaara pinning Sasori to the wall. "It was her," Gaara said glaring. "That girl with pink hair."

Sai blinked. "This is not good," Sai said. He grabbed a fallen bracelet from the ground, and walked out of the room. Gaara turned his attention towards Sasori.

"This will not do little brother," Gaara said. "I will have to tell mother about this.'

Sasori's eyes turned back to a pale brown, and he dropped to the ground. He was breathing heavy, and he stared at the spot Sakura once sat. "I don't know what came over me Gaara." Sasori said as he shuddered. "Her smell; that was all I could think about! And then when I tasted her blood…"

"YOU WHAT?" Gaara hollered.

Lucky for Sakura the halls were still filled with people as she ran back through them. She ran to her history class, and burst through the closed door. Ino and Naruto glanced over at her with a worried look. "Sorry I'm late," Sakura said. "I… I kinda had to make a detour before I could come here."

"Fine, fine," the teacher said with a dismissive wave. "Sit next to Mr. Uzumaki."

Sakura walked over to Naruto and sighed as she sat. Naruto looked at her with worried eyes. "You okay Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura glanced over to him, and smiled. "Yeah, just a little weirded out." Sakura said. "I was on my way to class and this Sasori guy grabbed me and dragged me to a deserted classroom, and then licked the cut on my arm," Sakura said with a shudder.

Naruto nodded, and looked over to a concerned Ino who had heard the whole thing. "I'm sure he's just weird Sakura-Chan," Naruto said. "Ino-Chan and I will walk you to classes from now on."

"Sounds good to me," Sakura said resting her head on her desk. "Though Gaara did save me."

"Gaara?" Ino asked kind of surprised.

Sakura nodded her head while she tiredly sighed. "He threw Sasori against a wall, and then even Sai came. But Sai just stood there..." Sakura said still weirded out. She sighed loudly. "This day just confuses me!"

"Don't worry about it Sakura," Ino said patting her on the back. Ino stiffened immediately, and then retracted her hand. "Naruto will you wash the dried blood off of Sakura please?"

Naruto immediately stood, and nodded. He brought Sakura over to a sink, and began to gently wash her arm.

"I haven't meet any of your friends Naruto," Sakura said sadly. Naruto just smiled at her.

"They're in this class Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said turning her to the class. He pointed to a shaggy headed brunette boy, and a shaggy headed dirty blonde boy. "The brown one is Kiba, and the lighter brown one is Kankuro."

He pointed to a lavender eyed boy with long dark hair sitting next to a girl with buns on the top of her head. "The guy is Neji, and the girl is Tenten. I guess you'll meet Sasuke and Suki later."

Sakura nodded her head, and smiled at Naruto. "Thanks for the bandage job Naruto. Do you think I could go meet your friends now?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded, and they began walking to where Neji, Tenten, Kankuro, and Kiba sat.

The bell rang suddenly sounding the end of class. All of the teens ran out of the classroom within a few short seconds, leaving only Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and there teacher.

"Um," Sakura sweat dropped. "Maybe lunch then?"

Naruto nodded. "Lunch would be better." And they all walked to their next class; drawing.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the next chapter in the whole story edit; i'm sorry it's taking me longer then planned... My mind can't focus on just one story; it wants to write more and more stories, but never wants to finish up the ones I have already written; I think my brain has ADD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

Please read and enjoy!

* * *

"COME ON SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he dragged Sakura down the hallway. He held one of Sakura's hands tightly in his own while Ino led the way.

"Yeah! If you guys don't hurry up we'll be late to drawing class!" Ino called over her shoulder. There was a small smirk that was on Ino's face; Ino knew something Sakura didn't…

"What are you smirking at Ino-Chan?" Sakura asked in an accusing voice. Ino just laughed quietly, and then dashed into a classroom. Naruto quickly followed after; arriving into the classroom before the final bell had rung.

"VICTORY!" Naruto yelled as he pumped a fist into the air. Ino and Sakura just sweat dropped at the idiot, as Naruto stood with his hands raised in a "V" shape. Ino walked past Naruto and sat in the front of the room.

Sakura stepped past Naruto as she walked into the art class room; a bright smile played on her features. She turned her head toward Naruto but found him lost in his own thoughts. "What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, it's nothing Sakura-Chan," Naruto said with his wide grin. "I was just thinking; I think Sasuke-teme has this class."

"Hm," Sakura said while she glanced around the classroom looking for a seat. Naruto laughed, shaking his head, he grabbed her arm pulling her next to his normal spot. It was in the back of the room, and Naruto sat by the window. Sakura sat next to him, and glanced at the rest of the class.

"Tenshi," Sakura heard as her hand was grabbed and a kiss was placed on top of it. Sakura looked up expecting to see Sai, but found another raven haired boy there instead.

"Um..." Sakura said staring at the boy. The boy chuckled and gave her back her hand. He swiftly moved into the seat next to her, and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Leave her alone Sasuke-teme; she's not going to be one of your stupid fan girls," Naruto said with an irritated sigh.

Sakura glared at Sasuke and quickly pushed him out of the stool he was sitting in. Sakura laughed once he fell to the ground; Sasuke just stared up at Sakura in awe. He smirked. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Sasuke," Sasuke said smiling lightly.

"Sasuke-teme is the playboy," Naruto said glaring.

"A playboy, with those types of moves? You've got to be kidding me." Sakura said while looking down at Sasuke. She snorted, and started to laugh. Sakura heard a loud laugh behind her, and turned around to see a purple haired girl laughing.

"No body but me and Naruto have the gull to talk to Sasuke that way," she said while laughing. Sasuke just glared at her.

"Be quiet Suki," Sasuke snarled, and stalked over to another table. Suki just laughed harder, and followed. She waved to the pair, and sat next to a sulking Sasuke.

"So that was Suki and Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. "Dear God I hope all of your friends aren't as weird as those two."

"Naruto's other friends are actually pretty normal," Sakura heard from a voice next to her. She turned and blushed seeing Sai there. "You left this in the other room," Sai said taking out her raven blue bracelet.

Sakura looked at it, but then shook her head. "You can have it Sai," Sakura said sweetly. "You did give me something; I think I should return the favor."

Sai nodded his head a little before Naruto laughed. "I don't think that'll fit him Sakura-Chan," Naruto said while snickering.

"Oh sure it will Naruto," Sakura said while grabbing the bracelet. She carefully opened the clasp, and placed it on Sai's right hand. She smiled triumphantly, "there."

Sai smiled at Sakura before a loud thunk was heard. All of the students glanced toward the teacher who had just entered. "Sorry for keeping you waiting!" The raven haired woman said. She walked up to the front of the room, and grabbed some paper. "Draw. That is your assignment for today. Draw something that you have found beautiful."

Sakura nodded, and began to think. She didn't know what to draw, and sighed as she looked to Naruto's work for inspirtation. She sweat dropped when she saw him drawing ramen; the poor blonde boy was drooling. "Lunch is next Naruto," Sakura said quietly. She turned towards Sai, and gasped.

He was drawing a picture of a pink haired woman with white wings on her back. Sai caught Sakura looking at the picture, and smiled. "Beautiful isn't she?" Sakura could only nod. "She is my Tenshi; my angel of light."

"What do you mean angel of light?" Sakura asked Sai; she was a little more than confused.

"You'll understand soon," Sai said lightly. He turned his head back to his work, and sighed lightly. Sakura just shook her head, and looked back at her own blank piece of paper.

Sakura didn't know what to draw; so she closed her eyes and let her hand move. It was surprisingly easy to just let her hand think on its own. Around a half an hour later, Sakura's hand stopped moving, signaling it was done. She opened her eyes and couldn't help but gasp. Her picture; it was beautiful.

Sakura had drawn a raven haired male with dark blue angel wings coming from out of his back. You couldn't see his face, but he did have crimson red eyes that glowed through the picture. "I didn't even think I used colored pencils," Sakura said while picking up her piece of work. That is when she saw something that made her gasp; again.

In the angel winged man's hand was a sword. It was completely silver except the tip; that had what looked like crimson red blood on it. Naruto glanced over at Sakura's picture and blinked. He just stared at it. Not really knowing what to do, or say, he reached over Sakura and poked Sai in the shoulder.

Sai was startled at first, but when Naruto pointed to Sakura's picture, his mouth dropped open slightly.

He looked at the picture Sakura had drawn, and quickly stood up. "I have to leave; Kurenai-sensei," Sai said quickly. He glanced over his shoulder at Sakura and left the room. After closing the door on the other side of the Drawing room, Sai leaned on the back of the door. "I knew it was you," Sai said as he rubbed his temples slightly. "But why did it have to be?"

He shook his thoughts away as he started to head towards the school's exit; his mother had to know about this.

"Um," Naruto said looking at Sakura's picture. "Why did you draw that Sakura-Chan?"

"Dunno, really," Sakura said sheepishly. "I closed my eyes, and let myself draw; is there something wrong?"

Sakura had noticed the slight panic in Naruto's eyes, and couldn't help but worry. Sakura thought her drawing looked a lot like Sai's; was there something wrong with that? Oh, no… did Sai think she had copied him?

"Let me turn that in for you Sakura-Chan," Naruto said while standing. Sakura nodded her head lightly, and then rested her head on the desk, and proceeded to close her eyes.

"I hope Sai isn't mad at me," she muttered as she sighed.

"Look what Sakura-Chan drew," Naruto said while walking by Sasuke and Suki. Ino stood in front of the two, and also noted the picture. She blinked and then looked down.

"So she's the one?" Sasuke said glancing back at Sakura. "I feel bad for her."

Suki punched Sasuke in the chest causing Sasuke to fall onto the floor once more. "You should feel bad idiot!" Suki yelled at her. "Do you know what she's going to have to go through?"

Sasuke thought about it for a second a, and then shuddered. "We can't let him do that to her," Sasuke spoke seriously.

Suki nodded her head, as she watched Naruto turn in his and Sakura's pictures. Naruto turned around to find Ino staring at the ground. "You shouldn't worry about it, Ino-Chan," Naruto said while rubbing Ino's back. "We'll both try to protect Sakura the best we can."

Ino nodded, and looked Naruto in the eye. "I just want Sakura to be protected," Ino said leaning into Naruto's chest. "The idea of that evil man getting Sakura; I want to do something but the prophecy said-"

"The prophecy also stated that a werewolf and a vampire couldn't fall in love, either," Naruto said while smiling cheekily. Ino just blushed, and the bell suddenly rang.

Sakura stood up, and noticed the awkward position Naruto and Ino were in, so she chose to ignore it and passed them. Walking out of the classroom, Sakura chose to follow behind Suki and Sasuke.

"Hey guys!" Sakura called cheerfully as she walked over to them.

"Hey Sakura-Chan," Suki said smiling. "You wanna come to our table and eat lunch with us?"

Sakura nodded, and Suki and Sasuke began leading her to the cafeteria. They arrived at the cafeteria and began heading over to a table. Sakura noticed a few people few people she remembered from her history class. She waved to the table, "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno."

The table looked at her back, and smiled. "Tenten," the girl with buns in her hair said. "And this dork with the long hair happens to be my boyfriend Neji," Tenten said.

"Hn," Neji said with closed eyes.

"Hn," Sakura said while sitting down next to Neji. Sakura shut her eyes and crossed her arms; she was the perfect imitation of Neji. Suki and Tenten began to laugh right away, while the other guys just snickered.

"I'm Kankuro, but you can call me whenever you're lonely," Kankuro said while taking Sakura's hand. Sakura blinked once before Kankuro was hit in the head.

"Just ignore him," a brunette haired boy said; Sakura already knew this boy was Kiba. "I'm Kiba."

Sakura nodded, and waved. She was quickly grabbed by Suki and Tenten though, as they raced to the food line. Kiba just silently followed, and walked behind the girls with his hands behind his head.

"So you're going out with Neji, huh Tenten-Chan?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yup," Tenten smiled from ear to ear. "But it really was a close call. I wanted Sasuke but, Suki-"

"SHUT UP!" Suki yelled while her face turned a bright red. Sakura laughed, and turned around to see Kiba standing there smelling the air.

Sakura looked at Kiba for a second, and then blinked. "What is up with you people and smelling?" Sakura muttered under her breath as she walked to the back of the line.

Suki and Tenten exchanged a look, before turning towards Kiba. _'She's the one,' _Suki said through her brain. Kiba and Tenten's jaws dropped.

_'But she just got here,' _Kiba yelled in his brain. '_How could this happen?'_

_'I dunno,'_ Suki sighed. '_Naruto told me she already knows Sai, and has a deep connection with Ino; I wonder was her decision will be.'_

_'But that means she will have to choose a side,' _Tenten said.

_'I think it's a little more complicated than that,' _Suki said lightly. _'All I know is that everyone has to protect her...' _

Sakura blinked a few times, as she tried to catch the attention of her friends. "GUYS!"

Sakura tried one more time, but finding that she was being ignored she walked up to the lunch line and grabbed a slice of pizza. Walking to the register she paid for her pizza, and looked for a place to sit down.

She stopped looking when she spotted a blond waving their hands around like an idiot, yelling, "SAKURA!"

Sakura laughed a little, and walked over to Ino's table. Sitting down next to her; Sakura spotted two people she had not met before. "Hey Sakura! These are more of my siblings; Temari and Hinata!" Ino said brightly.

"Hi," Sakura said while waving. "I'm Sakura."

Hinata and Temari gave each other a look before one of them smiled. The girl with raven hair did. "I'm Hinata," she said. "It's nice to know who our brother Sai is attracted to."

Sakura blushed brightly. "You don't mean that," Sakura said trying to hide her blush by taking a drink of water. Hinata giggled, and smiled at Sakura.

"Of course I do," Hinata smiled, and then frowned.

"What did you draw in art?" Gaara asked angrily as he walked up to the table. Sakura blinked.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura asked Gaara again. Gaara only glared at the pink haired girl, and it caused Sakura to shudder. Was Sai still mad at her? Did he end up telling Gaara?

"What did you-" Gaara was cut off.

"She drew an angel with dark blue wings and a sword," Ino said quietly. "The dark angel had a sword covered with blood in his hands."

Gaara scowled, and left the table. "I'm sorry Ino-Chan," Sakura said. "I didn't mean to make him upset."

Temari snorted. "Don't worry about it, Kid. Gaara is always in a foul mood."

"Ha ha," Sakura laughed lightly. "Thanks a lot Temari."

"Sakura?" Sakura felt a light tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kiba.

"Yes Kiba?" Sakura asked looking him in the eye.

Kiba scratched the back of his neck, but looked at the girls with a light blush on his cheeks. "I was wondering if I could sit here; next to Temari."

Temari blinked in surprise, but then a very small blush appeared on her cheeks. She nodded, and Kiba said down next to her.

"Where did you go, Sakura?" Kiba asked. "We were all talking one minute, and then the next minute, you disappear."

Sakura glared at Kiba. "YOU WERE IGNORING ME!" Sakura yelled as she stood up on her chair. The whole lunch room was looking at her, and Sakura blushed as she sat back down. She muttered a small, "sorry."

The three girls and Kiba looked at each other before they started bawling with laughter.

Temari and Kiba rolled on to the ground kicking their legs up into the air. That was until they bumped into a red haired boy who stood glaring at the group.

The red head's attention was soon drawn towards Sakura, which caused Sakura to shuddered.

"What are you doing here, Sasori?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone; I hope your enjoying the new, and improved story of Twilight of a Tenshi. I really thought the plot line was moving wayyyy too fast, so I decided to slow it down, a little; instead of the ceremony being in one day, it will now take place in two; haha I know; I'm weird, just deal with it.

Love to all of my faithful readers.

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Naruto**

_'Flashback'_

* * *

"What do you mean, what are you doing here?" Sasori turned to glare at Ino. "I always sit here."

Sasori walked over and grabbed a seat next to Sakura. His eyes watched her in something Sakura couldn't place as he tried to scoot closer to her, only to have Sakura scoot further away. "Does any one know where Sai went?" Sasori asked raising an eyebrow.

"He left during drawing class," Ino said with a frown. "That's his favorite class."

"I think he went home to tell Mom and Dad something," Hinata said quietly. Sakura looked over to Hinata with pleading eyes; she did not like being anywhere near this boy. "Um, lets go to the bathroom, Sakura."

Sakura nodded her head vigorously, and the two girls stood up to go to the bathroom. Hinata took Sakura's hand, but then let go after hissing quietly.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan," Hinata said as they were out of the cafeteria.

"Um," Sakura looked as Hinata. "Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded, and the two girls proceeded to walk outside. It was raining and cloudy as always, but Hinata's smile was very bright.

"We need to talk, Sakura-Chan," Hinata said seriously. Sakura gave Hinata a questioning look, but nodded for her to continue. "Do you know my family name?"

"Yes," Sakura said sitting down on a bench. "You are Hinata Iwate."

"You are correct Sakura," Hinata said with a sad smile. "I have five other siblings; Gaara, Sasori, Sai, Ino, and Temari."

"Yup, and I have met all of them," Sakura said smiling brightly when she heard Sai's name.

"Well... you see we aren't exact the normalest family Sakura," Hinata said lightly. "We have been a family for a very long time."

Sakura nodded. "Naruto told me you guys were adopted."

Hinata shook her head. "That has nothing to do with this Sakura; please let me continue. We are not really a family, but we are all alike. We are of the same kind, but we are not human. Sakura do you know what we are?"

Sakura thought back to the instant to only a few short hours ago.

_**Flashback**_

_She felt a light tap on the shoulder and turned around to find a short red headed man. He looked a lot like Gaara, but Sakura could see a few differences in the two. "Can I help you?" Sakura asked nicely._

_The red head's eyes turned red, and he smiled viciously. He grabbed Sakura and started to drag her down the hall. "You smell... too good," the red head said._

Sakura shuddered at the memory. "Blood?" She questioned.

"We drink it Sakura; we are not human." Hinata said while staring at the sky. Sakura knew who and what they were… it scared her slightly, but Sakura knew Ino, Sai, and Hinata would never hurt her.

"Vampire," Sakura said quietly.

"Say it again," she heard Sai say behind her.

"Vampire," Sakura said louder turning towards Sai. Sai nodded, and waited for her to run from him; waited for her to scream, and curse him. He was shocked to feel two soft and warm arms encircle him instead.

"You know what I am; why aren't you running?" Sai asked completely confused. Sakura smiled as she snuggled closer into Sai's embrace.

"You won't drink my blood," Sakura said quietly while looking up into his eyes. Hinata smiled at the two; she started to walk back into the school. "I trust you."

Sai sighed, but nodded. "This means that one side of the prophecy is complete."

"Prophecy?" Sakura asked. Sai looked into her eyes and sighed.

"There is a prophecy that is passed down from one vampire clan to another," Sai said wrapping his arms around Sakura, and sitting down. "A single angel with white wings will come one day, and set free all of the damned angels."

"Sai?" Sakura asked looking cutely at him. "Who are heaven's damned angels?"

"That is what I am," Sai said sighing heavily. "I am a damned angel; a vampire. But, it was said that an angel of pure light was to come and save the entire vampire race with just a drop of her blood. It was said that if she willingly gave away her blood away to someone that that person would turn human."

"How am I the chosen one?" Sakura asked as her eyes widened slightly; it was a lot to take in.

"I don't know. But somehow you draw us to you; even the werewolves. You're like a magnet to us, Sakura," Sai whispered into her ear. His cold breath caused her to shiver lightly. "There is a catch, though. There is another side; the dark side. If someone were to drain the chosen one's rare blood they would become invincible, and would never die. You see, vampires can very much still die."

Sakura turned around in Sai's grasp, and put her head onto his chest. "I don't understand Sai," she said lightly.

"You are hope, Sakura; you are my Tenshi of hope," Sai said placing his head atop of her head. He rested his head there, and smelled her hair while stroking it softly; trying to do everything he could to memorize her scent. "Cherry blossoms in the rain."

Sakura looked Sai in the eyes, and smiled. "How do I help you, Sai?" Sakura asked sweetly. Sai smiled very largely, and hugged her close.

"If you are willing to help us then there will be quite a few people after you Tenshi," Sai said while standing. Sai still stood behind her, and began walking with his arms still hung loosely around her waist. "But I promise I will protect you with my life."

A bright light flew across the school, and Sakura was engulfed into a bright light. She turned her head left, and right, and then turned all the way around. "Sai?" Sakura called; she was scared... Was someone trying to take her away from Sai?

There was a light laugh, and Sakura turned around to see the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Sakura felt the need to bow down to her; this woman that stood in front of her seemed to emit an aura of peace. Sakura bowed her head to the beautiful woman, and then looked into the woman's eyes. They were a clear crystal blue that changed in intervals; they would change from blue to emerald green, and then to deep crimson.

"Little one," the woman said; her voice was sweet but serious at the same time. Her voice sounded like heaven itself; Sakura could not deny the fact that this woman was probably very much one of God's angels. "You have fallen for a vampire."

Sakura blushed a little, but nodded her head in response; even though it had only been a day, she did indeed love Sai. "Who are you?" Sakura asked trying to be as polite as possible. The woman just smiled and pointed to her pink hair.

"I am your mother," she said serenely. "But you have a great deal of hardships coming at you if you wish to pursue the following path, my daughter."

"I don't really understand this very much," Sakura said while standing. "I don't understand this at all."

"I will teach you all you have to know," the woman said with a sad smile. "Please just watch."

_**Flashback**_

_A beautiful pink haired woman stood in front of a silver haired man. The silver haired man Sakura recognizably as her father, and she gasped once she saw he was bleeding._

_Kakashi was kneeling down, and breathing heavily. He had a silver cross stabbed into his side. The pink haired woman, her mother, stood in front of Kakashi in a defensive stance. Her emerald eyes glowed through the light fog of the forest that surrounded them._

_She appeared to be glaring at someone, and Sakura followed her gaze. In front of her stood a long purple haired man. He was very slimy looking, and was smirking evilly._

"_So I was able to hurt your love one, no?" The man's laugh was sickening, and made Sakura's stomach churn. "You know Akina-Chan, we would have made the puuuurfect couple, and we still could."_

_The pink haired woman; Akina, gagged before she reached her hand out to the moon. A bow of light appeared in her hand, and several glowing arrows on her back._

"_Get away from Kakashi!" Akina's voice boomed. "LEAVE US ALONE!"_

_Akina shot an arrow with lightening speed, the snake like man dodged it, and ran towards Akina. _

"_Akina!" Kakashi yelled out; only he was too late. The purple haired man's fangs were already in his pink haired wife. "LEAVE HER ALONE OROCHIMARU!"_

_Orochimaru stepped back away from Akina as Kakashi's arm thrust a sword toward him. Kakashi had silver wings that appeared on his back, and he dived forward. "This is for Sakura!" his voice hollered through the forest. He charged at Orochimaru, only to be charged back at the same speed. The blades struck at each other; one very much trying to hit the other, when a loud scream was heard._

_Akina stood in the middle of the battle field; two swords going through her body. She smiled as she placed her bleeding wrist to Kakashi's mouth. "Be human," she said as her eyes glowed a crystal blue. "Take care of our daughter."_

_Akina vanished into a white powder. Kakashi stood there; tears began to fall from his eyes._

"_I will only not kill you here because I need you," Orochimaru said from behind him. He smirked evilly as he slammed the hilt of his sword into Kakashi's neck. "I need you to raise your daughter well, and when it's time… I will come fore her." _

Sakura blinked lightly as she was lifted from the dream like state her mother had put her under. Sakura ran up, and embraced Akina tightly. "Mommy," Sakura whispered. It was hard when Sakura barely knew her, but seeing that, seeing what she had to go through to keep Sakura and Kakashi safe; she deserved Sakura's love.

Akina just brushed Sakura's hair lightly, and soothed her. "You must be strong," Akina said with a sad smile. "This time the outcome will be very different my child. Watch for Orochimaru, and any of his henchmen."

Sakura nodded, and after giving Akina another hug the white light started to disappear leaving Sakura in the dark.

"Awaken my child," Sakura heard Akina say in her mind. Sakura nodded, and opened her eyes. She was met with the sight of two dark eyes staring back at hers with worry.

"Sakura," Sai let out a deep breath he had been holding in. Sakura looked around a little bit, and noticed she was in the nurse's office. Sai had Sakura's hand, and was caressing it softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Sai," Sakura said while smiling. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura heard before she was engulfed in a friendly hug. Sakura looked up to see a tear striking Naruto. "You're our hope too, Sakura-Chan; please don't scare us like that again."

"Tenshi," Sai said softly into her ear. Sakura giggled, because his cold breath began to tickle her ear. Sai smiled, and kissed her cheek. "We will talk more about this tomorrow. Go home, and get some sleep."

Sakura nodded, and watched Sai, Ino, Hinata, and Temari exit the room. Ino and Hinata waved, and Sakura smiled. She looked around to see Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, Suki, Kankuro and Naruto, eyes all filled with worry, all looking at her.

"So you guys are all werewolves, then?" Sakura asked already knowing the answer. The group blinked for a second, and nodded. "Well isn't this a crack school."

Naruto laughed lightly. "Yeah, Sakura-Chan, it kind of is!" Sakura glared playfully at him. "But we already know that you are on the vampire's side, so-"

Sakura cut Naruto off. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "What side are you guys on?"

"We are suppose to be enemies with the vampires; that had been decided since the time we were born," Sasuke commented quietly. "We may act civil during school hours, but really there is a war for dominance between the two of us."

Sakura glared at the teen. "And how would I be able to help you guys?" Sakura asked slightly hurt; she wanted, no needed to help all of her new friends be them vampires or werewolves.

"I really don't know," Tenten said speaking up. "I know that your blood is suppose to cure a vampire of their... vampireness, but I don't know how you could help us."

"Would you be able to make us human, Sakura-Chan?" Kiba asked coming out of the background. "I want to be able to live a normal life; I want to be able to date Temari."

The group gasped, but Naruto nodded his head. "And I want to date Ino!" Naruto yelled as he threw his fist into the air. Sakura sweat dropped.

"When and where is this all suppose to be taking place?" Sakura asked Naruto softly. He turned his head toward Sakura and smiled lightly.

"Twilight," Naruto said. "On the day of the full moon. It is suppose to be at a grave yard."

Neji made some scary noise in the background; sweat dropping slightly, Sakura walked up to him, and hit him in the head. "Idiot," she muttered lightly. "So the full moon, huh?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Good, I'll have another month to think this through," Sakura said sighing and resting down on her chair.

Suki blinked, and sighed lightly. "No, Sakura-Chan, you don't understand. The ceremony has to be done **this **month," Suki said.

"BUT THAT'S ONLY TWO DAYS FROM NOW!"

* * *

Sorry for any grammar mistakes. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, here is the fifth chapter; I put a poll up on my profile asking what story I should update, and someone voted for this one, so here we go : )

**PPPPSSSTTTTT: Take my poll on my profile**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto**

**Ohh**, and a bit of warning to ya, NEJI is extremely OOC. haha, you'll see what I mean in a little bit ...

* * *

Sakura began pacing in the nurse's room. "Why does it need to be so soon?" she asked her friends angrily.

"We didn't decide when you were going to get here Sakura-Chan," Suki said sarcastically.

"I know, Suki, it's just kinda really overwhelming," Sakura said as she sat back down on the bed she had previously been sleeping on. Neji sat down in front of Sakura and nodded his head towards here.

"You can braid my hair if it would make you feel better, Sakura," Neji stated calmly as he brushed his hair back over his shoulders. Sakura smiled, and instantly had the delicate brown locks in her grasp. She played with Neji's hair as if she were a five year old, Neji just sighed in contentment while the others talked.

"I can sense _him,"_ Sasuke said with a snarl. He let his fangs show, and glared out the window. The forest surrounding the school did little to stop the werewolves eyes that could see through it.

"The master has not shown himself, but I can sense his servant," Suki said while looking out the window. In the middle of the field that was just outside of the school stood a silver haired teenager with glasses. Naruto started growling.

"How bout we go and teach him a lesson," Naruto asked his fellow men. Kankuro snarled along with Kiba, and Sasuke nodded his head. The four boys looked to the girls, and then Neji.

Neji had five braids cascading down from his chocolate brown hair. He was currently looking in the mirror while playing with them. "You do a wonderful job, Sakura," Neji complimented as he looked back at her.

Tenten and Suki rolled on the floor clutching their sides in laughter. On the end of each braid lay a ribbon; the five ribbons were rainbow stripped. Neji sent a glare to the two girls, and then nodded to his fellow males. "I'm ready!" Neji called out in a masculine tone.

The boys just blinked before shaking their heads and leaving the room. Before leaving, Naruto turned around. "Protect Sakura," he said to Suki and Tenten. "Take her home, and explain some things to her; like the ceremony. We'll catch up with you later."

The two girls nodded, and both grabbed one of Sakura's hands. They left the nurse's room, and started walking in a faster pace towards Tenten's car.

Naruto, Neji, Kankuro, Kiba, and Sasuke emerged from school looking ready to kill (besides Neji, he just looked cute :D).

In front of them stood a silver haired teen they knew as Kabuto. "What do you want Kabuto-teme?" Naruto asked; fists clenched in anger.

"I just wanted to see the little Cherry blossom," Kabuto said with a smirk; he allowed his fangs to show.

Naruto started growling. "Worry not, little pup, I saw her, and I think I shall take my leave," Kabuto said with another smirk. "She was beautiful though, just like her mother..."

That did it for Naruto. He got down on all fours, and flew at Kabuto; claws poised and sharp. He managed to scratch the gray haired teen before Kabuto disappeared silently with the wind.

"I will be seeing you guys very soon, _pups,_" Kabuto taunted out now as he was out of range and view. Naruto growled, and then slammed his fist into the ground.

"Bastard!" Sasuke gritted out. He was also on all fours next to Naruto glaring at the woods.

Neji twirled his hair as a light gust of wind passed. He threw his hair back in what seemed to be slow motion; Kankuro and Kiba sweat dropped in the background.

"We should return to Sakura," Neji said coming up behind the two. "This might have been a distraction."

Naruto nodded, and the five ran to the front of the building; they stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw.

There in front of them was Shikamaru Nara, an old friend turned servant to Orochimaru. He had Sakura pinned against the wall of the building; Suki and Tenten stood a few feet behind Shikamaru, but seemed to be frozen in the same position as Shikamaru himself.

"So you are the one said to cure vampires," Shikamaru said playfully as he brushed a pink lock out of Sakura's face. "What a beauty you are."

"Get away from her Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled as he charged towards the two. Sakura gave a scared glance over to the group of guys; tears were starting to prick her eyes.

Shikamaru chuckled lightly as he leaped away from Sakura; he let his hold go on the other two girls as well. He stood a top of a tree a few feet away from the group of wolves; Shikamaru's mouth tilted upward in a viscous smirk.

"She will be the one my master must drain," Shikamaru stated as if he were in a trance. Blinking slightly, he said, "What a pity to waste all that beauty."

Shikamaru disappeared much like Kabuto had. Naruto growled again, and glared at the spot Shikamaru once stood. Sakura fell to her knees with a tired sigh. Kiba and Kankuro were instantly at her sides, helping her up, and allowing her to lean against them.

Sasuke walked over to where a confused Suki stood, and Neji went over to Tenten. Neji sighed once he found Tenten to be uninjured; just slightly scared. "We'll take my van to Naruto's to talk," Neji said as the group began walking.

In the parking lot there were only a few cars left; a lime green and hot pink checkered van Naruto's BMW, and Tenten's Chevy truck were the only ones Sakura could see.

Sakura had to blink several times; a lime green and hot pink checkered van? Sakura looked at Neji as he pulled out the keys to said van. He had a key chain that said 'WARING: contains one hot mama.' He unlocked the van, and Kiba and Kankuro helped Sakura into the back of it.

There was a couch in the back, a disco ball, and shag carpeting on the ground. Sakura looked at Neji with a raised eyebrow. "Are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"Don't judge!" Neji said as he started his vehicle.

Sakura just shook her head, and looked out the car window. Something in the forest caught her eye, and she thought she saw a figure. Sakura blinked once, and the figure was gone. Rubbing her eyes, Sakura thought it was her eyes just playing tricks on her.

Not too far away a short red haired teen watched the colorful looking van leave the school. A scary looking grin became plastered to his face as he followed the van; being hidden by the trees.

Sakura looked at the front of her friends house. Naruto's house was a forest green color, and looked some what large compared to those around it. The group of eight walked slowly to the door; first was Naruto, then Sasuke and Suki, then Sakura, then Neji and Tenten, then Kiba and Kankuro.

Naruto swiftly unlocked the door, and peered inside. "The perverts not here so you guys can come in, and chill," Naruto said over his shoulder. The group nodded, and all sat in their perspective places. Sakura sat on the ground, not really sure where she should sit.

"It looks like we're going to have to explain some things to you Sakura-Chan," Naruto said becoming serious as he sat on the ground next to the fire place.

Sakura nodded. "I kinda want to know what's going on... and why these weird people keep attacking me," Sakura said as she hugged her knees.

"Okay, so I'm assuming you know that your blood can cure a damned angel and if you willingly give them your blood it will allow them to become human." Naruto stated while watching Sakura for a reaction. Sakura nodded. "Okay, good. Well you see... um where should I begin?"

"I think I can explain some things to her," an angelic voice said from behind the group. Ino stood there with a smile. She walked to Sakura, and hugged her sweetly. "Sai told me something happened. I didn't want him to worry about your safety, so I came to see how you were doing, but I guess I can explain a few things first.

So if we are talking about the origin of the damned angels you have to begin with God's first fallen angel; the first angel to fall from grace was Belial. Belial was the one that convinced Lucifer to rise against God.

Lucifer already had the thought of rebellion in his mind. Lucifer loved himself more than anything else. He was a narcissist, and could not believe that he was created by God. He thought he had created himself just like God had. And since God did not create him he had free will. So Lucifer spoke with Belial about this.

Belial loving Lucifer, talked Lucifer into actually believing this as truth and talked him into raising an army. And thus came the war in heaven."

"After the war in heaven, God cast out all of the angels that went against Him and they were know as heaven's fallen angels." Tenten said speaking up. "This is not how the damned angels came to be though. The damned angels were bitten by Heaven's fallen angels, and thus turned into vampires."

"Afterward the world began growing infested with these vampires, God sent down some of his loyal servants to seek out the fallen angels, and he cast the remaining fallen angels into Hades," Naruto said becoming serious. "He allowed the damned angels to stay on earth, because it was not most of their faults they became vampires."

"But some vampires believe that it is their duty to rise above, and call forth the fallen angels from Hades to earth," Sasuke said. "One of these people is Orochimaru.

"He believes that after he has sucked God's one true angel of light's blood, that he will have the power to bring Satan to the Earth."

Sakura blinked. "That was a lot... to take in," she stated after she blinked a few more times.

"Yeah, just wait till we explain the ceremony to ya," Kankuro said with a sly wink. "As many times as I have been told about the ceremony, I still can't understand it!"

"That's because your an idiot," Tenten said. "We'll take a little break so Sakura's brain can soak up everything while we explain to her who Shikamaru is."

"Shikamaru was once one of our best friends, no he wasn't a werewolf or a vampire, he was simply human," Suki stated. "We were walking home one day when Kabuto attacked us, and somehow kidnapped Shikamaru...

"Orochimaru ended up doing many experiments on Shika, and he ended up turning him into a monster."

"Shikamaru doesn't remember any of us, the only thing he knows is that he must serve Orochimaru," Naruto stated.

"But how was he able to hold Suki and Tenten back when he attacked early today Sakura asked becoming confused.

"You don't understand Orochimaru's experiments, Sakura-Chan," Naruto said. "He placed some kind of liquid into Shikamaru's blood stream and now he can control other people's shadows."

"He can do a lot more too," Sasuke said with a shudder. Suki walked over to his side, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke smiled lightly. "He put so many chemicals into my brother he killed him..."

"Oh..." was Sakura's only response. Sasuke nodded, and turned towards Naruto. Naruto sat pretzel style on the ground. He grinned suddenly as he stood.

"You guys want some pizza?" Naruto asked. "We should probably explain the ceremony to Sakura-Chan while we eat."

They all nodded, and followed Naruto into the kitchen.


End file.
